A Chemical Reaction
by gigiinpink
Summary: What happens when you add a CSI and an unknown chemical?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Chemical Reaction  
Pairing: None (Gen)  
Rating: T  
Warning: swearing and a lot of fluffiness  
Summary: What happens when you add a CSI and an unknown chemical?  
An: This is when Ryan was a newbie ^-^**

* * *

Ryan Wolfe knew it was going to be a bad day, he just knew it. Already he woke up late, spilled coffee on his favorite sweater vest, and fallen down the stairs and hurt his wrist. He got into his car and drove to work maybe Alex could help him with it when he got their. When he got there he saw his friend Ben who still worked in patrol and went to say hey.

Hey Ryan what's wrong with you, looks like you hurt yourself again.

Hey oh this is nothing just having a bad day and dude that was 2nd grade and I'm not accident prone.

Whatever you say just be careful okay.

"I will", Ryan looked down at his watch crap I got to go talk to you later Ryan called as he ran off.

Ryan went in looking for Horatio and saw him standing by his office.

Hey H I'm sorry I'm late. I'm just having a really bad day, Ryan said as he let out a small sigh.

That is quite all right Mr. Wolfe your just on time really we have a crime scene at 25th and 3rd in the factory district. Eric and I are leaving now. I need you and Calleigh to meet us their as soon as you can.

Okay H, Ryan said as he went in search of Calleigh.

He found in the lab testing some samples. Hey Calleigh.

Oh hey Ryan what's up?

We have a scene at 25th and 3rd Horatio said to meet him and Eric there.

Ok I'm ready, Ryan tossed her the keys.

They met up with Horatio and Eric at the scene. "We have a dead body and a thirteen year old here, Eric said."

A thirteen year is here, is he lost or something Calleigh asked?

He says he doesn't remember why or how he got here, Horatio said.

But the factory turned out to be some sort of research lab, they have a big tank of some type of green chemical in there. But we still don't know what it does yet.

wha- Calleigh was interrupted as they heard shouting and saw the thirteen year old running toward the control panel by the tank. Ryan was the first one to make it to the boy. Just in time for the boy to press a sequence of buttons and only a second later for the tank to explode.

**Do you like it hate it? I'm still working on forever love so don't worry but I just thought of this so here it is. Reviews feed the plot bunnies don't make them mad. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back with chapter 2 now to the people who are asking me about the other stories I am still writing them. I'm just having some writers block but I will keep writing because I'm scared of plot bunnies. ^-^ now on with the story!**

Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh were thrown back from the blast. "Ryan" Calleigh yelled as they got up and ran to the factory. They were stopped by an officer at the entrance before they could go in.

* * *

I'm sorry sir but I can't allow you to enter we till don't know what the chemical is, he explained.

My officer and a child may still be alive in there.

I'm sorry sir I still can't allow you in there, we have a team coming in they are experienced in this type of things.

Before Horatio could protest five men in chemical resistance suits came up to them.

"Horatio" the leader Doug said. I will do my best to find them, Horatio nodded.

The five men went in to search for Ryan and the little boy. Fifteen minutes later a shout came from inside that brought an ounce of hope for them.

"I think I found something" one of the men from inside yelled.

Two minutes all of the men came out one of them carrying the thirteen year old another carrying a little four year old. And with that Horatio heart dropped to the ground, Ryan wasn't with them. _But there wasn't two boys to start with_, Horatio thought.

"Oh my god where's Ryan, Calleigh asked?"

And who is the second little boy, we cleared the scene there were no one here we checked, Eric explained.

I think I have a clue of what's happening here. Eric was there any I.D's at the scene when you got here, Horatio asked?

We found one that belonged to a Dr. Ackle but we did not find his body.

Horatio nodded, everything clicked. Eric, Calleigh please follow me if you will.

They walked toward the EMT's "How are the boys, Horatio asked?"

Physically they are both fine we have went over them and their perfectly healthy, the man said.

Horatio thanked the man before walking to the second little boy. He crouched down to the little boy level. The boy had brown shaggy hair that mostly covered his eyes but you could still see his hazel eyes. And he had nothing on except a sweater vest, Ryan's sweater vest.


End file.
